Anodizing is an electrolytic passivation process used to increase the thickness of a natural oxide layer on a surface of metal parts where the part to be treated forms the anode electrode of an electrical circuit. Anodizing increases corrosion resistance and wear resistance, can provide better adhesion for paint primers and glues. The anodized film can also be used for a number of cosmetic effects. For example, techniques for colorizing anodized films have been developed that can provide an anodized film with a perceived color based, in part, upon a type and amount of light reflection at the anodized film surface. A particular color can be perceived when a light of a specific frequency is reflected off the surface of the anodized film.
In some cases, it can be desirable to form an anodized film having a white color. However, conventional attempts to provide a white appearing anodized film have resulted in anodized films that appear to be off-white, muted grey and milky white, and not a crisp and clean appearing white that many people find appealing.